tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Canavar
History The Kingdom of Malvia is but one in a long line of nations that once controlled the south. It's immediate ancestor, the Kingdom of Iverum, once revered the Warrior. Iverum's fall came with the great plague that had swept the world and brought Order's vicegrip. The few that had survived Iverum's fall were beastfolk of all kinds, and the few men and elves were werewolve loyal to the Beast. When the ground had opened up in the heart of Iverum's capital they took it as a sign to move in. The rubble was cleared and for a long time they were simple cavefolk that carved out holes for homes. They did no trade and survived on mushrooms, but the wolves had to hunt. The werewolves left the caverns and scoured the undead threat from the immediate realm, feasting on the rotten flesh. A few Witherfang werewolves scouted the nearby kingdoms. In a century, they had all fallen. The town in the cavern gained it's name in it's 40th year of survival, Canavar. In their tongue it meant "Cave City". A simple, literal name for their home. By the 60th year the first generation of the beastfolk had passed on. The werewolves, blessed with long lives nearing immortality, shepherded them into using the cave resources to build homes and magic lanterns. They flooded the bottom with the aqueducts and underground lakes so they had clean water to drink. When earthquakes came and destroyed, they rebuilt. By the century mark, Canavar was largely prosperous with its surface farms and sunlit cavern. Around it's 120th year, the earthquakes that came and went had done something near magical, the cavern had closed as if it never existed. Farmers desperately dug into the earth, the ones inside desperately dug upwards. Many on both sides had perished, but a new entrance was made. The population didn't recover. Since those days, Canavar stopped being self-sufficient. They built platforms for trade, expanded the farms with the labor of foreign slaves, and in time no longer banned all of Order from their lands. They started to welcome the other chaos gods into their cavern, a mage guild, and still the werewolf founders live. Foreign blood has boosted their ranks, no longer is Canavar the city of monsters, but the city of diamonds. When the Wolf Queen saw new kingdoms rise from the ashes of the old, she declared their land sovereign. She named it Malvia, meaning "Soul-filled". Canavar *Status: Capital City *Ruler: Queen Finnia *Government: Band Society *Official God: The Beast *Population: Mostly Beastfolk, some werewolves Current Canavar Law: #Don't be a dick. This covers every form of dickery, from grief to theft. #RP in local chat, even if it's just as yourself. Town chat is for OOC. #Try to keep your builds using local materials, but this isn't a hard rule. Also try to use 3 different materials. Doors and panes are not materials. #You get 2 plots for a home, and up to 4 plots for a shop. These plots are cumulative and may be embassy plots for non-citizens. You must use a claimed plot within 2 weeks. #Ignorance is not an excuse for breaking the law. #Citizens may meter out justice against lawbreakers as seen fit, as long as evidence is submitted to the highest authority beforehand. Justice without evidence is dickery. Gallery 2017-04-21_18.17_1.png|canavar javaw_2017-05-18_00-12-32.png|canavar javaw_2017-05-18_00-16-24.png|canavar postcardcanavar.png|canavar post card ss+(2017-05-01+at+12.27.13).jpg|canavar wheat ss+(2017-05-01+at+12.27.43).jpg|canavar market ss+(2017-05-01+at+12.28.126).jpg|canavar homes tavdog.png|canavar tavern canvar.png|canavar = Category:Country Category:Current